This All Started With Truth or Dare
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: This is a sequel to "Truth or Dare: The Cullen Way." The Cullens decide to do a whole new round of dares and embarrassing truths. The prologue is for the way end of the story. Enjoy all the dares until then. JerinAnn
1. Chapter 1 Two Dares, One Day

**A/N: So after a long time of not putting up any chapters, I present to you "This All Started With Truth or Dare." I hope you all enjoy this. If you want any specific dares for any certain person, then let me know in a review. I'll put a couple of rules down (just because there are rules in this chapter.)**

**1) Don't destroy any Cullen car.**

**2) Nothing that would kill someone.**

**3) Nothing that too inappropriate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please listen to the song Barbie Girl by Aqua before you read this fanfiction. It will make the whole dare funnier. ~JerinAnn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This All Started With Truth or Dare:<strong>

**Chapter 1: "Two Dares, One Day"**

**Bella's POV:**

I sighed as I sat down on the Cullen's living room floor again. We were getting ready for another game of truth or dare. I had already told my parents my plans to marry Edward and they weren't too happy. They wanted me to think it over, but they got used to the idea when I told them it would be a couple months after I finished high school before I married him. I guess their main worry was that I was going to drop out of high school to marry him.

"Okay," I said as I looked at the Cullen kids. "Who's going first."

Alice held up the bottle of Root Beer from the last game of truth or dare we played and spun it. It landed on me. Everyone shot me a worried and scared glance and Jasper actually backed away from me fast. I smiled at him gently... though he might think it was a trap. I guess he still hated the dare from last time.

I was still thinking of who to pick when Edward spoke up. "Okay, before she says anything, let's make a rule that we can't destroy any of the Cullen cars anymore. If we keep going at this rate, no one will have a car."

All the Cullens nodded and Edward relaxed as he settled back down. I smiled. I could be mean and pick him, but I ruled against it. Better keep my soon-to-be husband as happy as he can while we can.

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

He stared at me for a second before he shrugged. "Dare," he said confidently.

I smiled again. This was too easy; he had to see it coming. "I dare you to dress up as a drag queen and sing "I'm A Barbie Girl" in front of the whole school."

His face was priceless. The whole room, pardon Emmett, had erupted into fits of laughter. I could practically see them all wondering how Emmett would look. I could barely contain my tears as I fell off Edward's lap in laughter.

Emmett growled. "Fine. When do I have to do it?"

I smiled innocently. "Why, tomorrow, of course!"

"Damn!" he yelled. I guess I finally got to Emmett. "Fine, Edward, truth or dare?"

Edward glared at him and from the look on his face, he had absolutely no clue to what his brother was thinking. "Dare." Oh no, this can't be good...

Emmett grinned mischievously. "I dare you to not go to Bella's house at night anymore for the next two months.

"What?!" We both screeched and everyone else looked at Emmett, shocked. No one, not even Rosalie, would be so cruel as to keep two mates separate.

Emmett laughed. "You have to Eddie boy."

The rest of the day was spent taking bets on how many pieced Edward was going to

rip Emmett into. Edward and his brother were really fighting and Rosalie didn't even try to help her husband. I guess I was going to have to say goodbye to a couple months of sleep, because there's no way I will ever be able to sleep without lying next to the love of my life at night.

I had to go home as soon as Edward had Emmett pinned to the ground. Edward walked me to my truck and kissed me goodnight. I heard him mumbled something about how he should of picked truth instead of dare as he pulled away. I held my tongue from saying he was right; I just really wanted to be with Edward tonight. Instead, I touched his cheek before I got into my red rusted Chevy and drove away. This was going to be a really long night.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I ended up finally sleeping at three in the morning. As I predicted, it was a really long night. I never thought about how bad it would be if I didn't have Edward by me. I was silently crying, wishing Edward was with me. I felt so alone. I was sure that tonight wouldn't be any better.

Edward was there to pick me up for school. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked concerned.

"I bet I got only about three hours more sleep than you did." That was the nicest way I could put it.

His eyes tightened and I heard him growl softly. He hated it when I didn't get enough sleep, and I could see that he was blaming Emmett... which he was right to. "At least we get to see Emmett do his dare today," he said with a smile.

I brightened up almost immediately. I couldn't wait to see it. It would make my terrible

night last night seem so much better. Emmett was supposed to arrive during lunch and jump on our table and start singing and dancing for Mike. Edward told me that Emmett's face was priceless, and that he was begging, but no one had any sympathy for him. They all concluded that Edward's dare was worse -worse than the transformation- so Emmett had to endure his.

Edward and I went about our day as we normally would; Edward sitting beside me in every class besides Calculus, but even then he walked me to class. We would shoot each other looks during our lectures and have to stop ourselves from laughing. We couldn't wait until lunch.

When lunch finally arrived, we sat in our normal seats as did the rest of our -well, technically my- friends. They had no clue what was about to happen. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not that Angela was absent. I didn't think she would enjoy it; Angela is just too nice.

I heard the door open, and I turned around and had to bury my head in Edward's chest to stop myself from laughing. Emmett had arrived with Rosalie who was in the doorway. She was clearly shaking with laughter whereas her husband was fuming. He stormed towards us in his outfit.

He was wearing a blond wig that had pink highlights. He had a skimpy top on that showed his stomach -which wasn't very attractive- and the shortest skirt i had ever seen. He was also sporting heels that made his feet almost vertical to the ground.

The funniest thing was his face. He still had his thick eyebrows, because if they were plucked, they wouldn't grow back. He had red lipstick on with lip liner. He also was wearing bright pink eye shadow with mascara and eyeliner and a pink and tan blush emphasizing his cheekbones.

He stalked up to us and jumped on our table. Everyone at our table looked to be in shock, and the rest of the school was turned in our direction, the room as silent as a graveyard. Emmett put a portable speaker and iPod on the table and started to play the song while dancing and singing in a high voice that one would associate with Alice. He skipped the first part of the song.

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Emmett's butt was in Mike's face and Mike looked like he was going to be sick. He was turning an odd green color. I hoped that this would make him stay away from the Cullens and myself.

...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

I couldn't help but laugh, but luckily Emmett's voice covered my own laughter. Edward pulled me into his arms, and I felt him shaking with laughter. I knew Edward was enjoy his brothers embarrassment a lot.

uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

I grabbed my stomach because it was hurting so much. I wanted this dare to last forever, but also end soon. If felt like I was going to die because I was laughing so much.

...

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I couldn't stop laughing now. It was hard to breath. I would bet my entire college fund that Emmett would be bright red now if he could blush. I looked at Edward and I could see in his eyes that my suspicions were correct. I smiled even bigger. I couldn't wait to legally be a part of this family.

...

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

As soon as the song was complete, Emmett jumped off the table and booked for the door, completely forgetting his iPod I quickly snatched it off the table and put it in my pocket. I could put it to good use... another time and make a great prank. Edward's eyebrow rose when he looked at me, and I just smiled and shook my head softly. I'd tell him another time.

The room was abruptly filled with roars of laughter and Mike turned to us with a pale face. "You're brother is crazy," he told Edward.

"Tell me about it!" Edward replied when he could finally talk through his own laughter, since he started laughing again, probably for the fact that he could still see it through everyone's mind.

I couldn't stop laughing for the rest of lunch and I let a chuckle slip a couple of times through my last couple of classes, which earned me a glare from the teacher and them a glare from my overprotective but loving boyfriend... fiancé. I was strangely excited to get back to the Cullen house to pick up where we left off on truth or dare. I had a feeling that this would be the most exciting game yet.

**~JerinAnn**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Truth

**This All Started With Truth Or Dare: **

**Chapter 2: "The First Truth"**

**Bella's POV:**

When school was finally over Edward, Alice, and I were speeding off to get to the Cullen house. I was anxious to see who Edward would pick.

We arrived home to find the rest of the Cullen children already seated in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs. They apparently said that they didn't want to know what happens, just to not get in trouble... or cause any trouble.

I was seated on Edward's lap and everyone turned to look at him. Edward smiled and looked at me. "Truth or dare, love?"

I glared at him. It was so unfair that he picked me. I thought over my choices and, with the two dares I already had to do, I thought it was safer to pick truth, especially since I would always tell Edward the truth unless it was to protect him. "Truth."

"Oh, come on!" Emmett exclaimed. "Why are you picking truth, chicken!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "No one picked truth last game, so I decided to be the first."

"And last," Emmett muttered under his breath, which resulted with a smack to the head from Rosalie. I really started liking Rosalie. Ever since I did Jasper's dare and then I did a dare with her, we were close. Not as close as Alice, but we thought of each other as family now.

"Bella, the rule for when someone picks truth is the person who picked you can ask two questions of their choice and you have to answer them," Alice informed me.

"Crap!" I mumbled, and of course everyone heard it.

"Have you ever... been attracted to any other man before?" Edward asked in a voice that was too calm.

No! How was I going to answer that? Of course I've had a few crushes here and there, but I didn't want to tell him about it. I wasn't sure what was worse: Seattle nude or talking about old crushes with my finace. I decided to go with truth.

Before I could even speak, Edward decided to speak up with his too calm voice again. "You have to tell the truth; Jasper will know if you don't."

I lifted my eyebrow at him. "You think that I would lie to you about that? You don't know me very well then. I wouldn't ever lie to you about something unless it was to protect you."

Emmett laughed. "How would you protect him? You're just a human!"

I looked down at the ground. "I lied before to Alice and Jasper to protect him and my mother." Everyone stiffened knowing that I was refering to my close call in Phoenix. "I would do it again if I had to."

Edward grabbed my face. "The only thing that could hurt me is losing you."

I shook my head, but let it go. I could see the pain in his eyes as he remembered almost losing me forever. Even though I hated the thought of telling him about other men, well they were technically boys back then, I would endure it to spare him the pain. "Weren't we in the middle of a game? As I recall, you wanted to know about my romantic history.

"I... had a few crushes here and there, but nothing major, Edward. Most of the guys that I was attracted to didn't even notice me."

Edward was still fuming even after I assured him that I never wanted to be with anyone other than him. I knew that if I was in his place and I in his, I would be fuming too. I gently cupped his face with my hands. "Edward, you're the only person that I have ever loved like this and will ever love. I didn't even knew you existed before I came here. _You_ didn't even know I existed until I moved here. Please, Edward."

He calmed down slightly and he put his arm around my waist. He pulled me almost roughly against his hard chest. I could hear a soft growl coming from him. I sighed and looked around the room. One more truth I guess...

"Edward..." I said hesitantly. "Can you do a dare instead of a truth next?"

Emmett laughed. "Silly Bella. That's not how the game works."

Edward smiled, a complete turn from what he was a second ago. I was going to get whiplash one of these days if his mood kept changing like that. I felt bad for Jasper. "Actually, Emmett, since it's between her and me, I get to choose, and I say that it's a great idea.

"Bella, I dare you to sleep at our house for two months." Edward winked at me.

"No!" Emmett yelled. "You can't do that. I dared you not to!"

"Actually," Alice piped in with a smile, "you said he couldn't stay with her at night at _her _house. Ours is perfectly fine, and you can't change you dare now, Emmett."

Emmett huffed and sat back against the chair. "I will get you," he threatened him with a glare. "When you least expect it, I will strike."

I smiled and I could tell Edward didn't care about what Emmett did to him right now. He didn't even give it a second thought. I was just so happy that I could now stay in my Edward's arms.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter wasn't that funny. I wanted to do a truth finally, and I am leading up to the next one with Bella being chosen again.**


	3. Chapter 3 Two Truths Make A Wrong

**This All Started With Truth or Dare:**

**Chapter 3: "Two Truths Make A Wrong"**

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at the room confused. I had already dared someone, so what was I going to do? I opened my mouth to voice my concern, but Alice spoke before I could.

"Let's make this a continuous game of truth or dare. We will stop whenever the majority of us want it to end. And you can pick anyone besides the person who just picked you, but everyone has to have at least one turn."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They all seemed to realize at once that it was my turn again. I was so ecstatic that I that I could afflict fear in the hearts of five vampires just because of a game.

"Alice," I said and saw her eyes widen with shock and fear, "tell me... who should I pick?"

Alice glared at me, but laughed as well. Everyone else besides Edward stiffened. The rest now knew that it was between the three of them. "That was a dirty trick!"

I laughed. "But you have to admit it was a good one." I turned to look at Rosalie. "Truth or dare?"

She looked so shocked that it was hysterical. "D-dare..."

"I dare you to not fix Emmett's jeep until he does five good -extraordinarily good- things

for me."

"No!" Emmett screamed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "We made a deal that there would be no dares dealing with our cars."

"Actually," I reminded him while smiling sweetly, "we made a deal about the dares not being about or have anything to do with them being destroyed."

Emmett looked like he was going to cry. I almost felt bad for him... almost.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Edward said confidently. Uh-oh, that couldn't be good.

Rosalie smiled. "Tell me, have you ever looked in Bella's underwear drawer?"

Everyone looked at Rosalie shocked and then slowly turned to look at Edward. I looked at him a little too calmly. "Answer her, Edward."

He looked down and mumbled a yes so low I could barely hear it. Everyone erupted into a roar of laughter whereas Edward and I looked and felt mortified.

"So," Rosalie said when she could somewhat control her laughter, "the second truth; what kind of underwear does she have?"

"Don't answer that!" I screamed at him. This was more embarrassing for me than him. "Don't you dare answer Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

He flinched. "I have to," he looked down ashamed. "She has a few boyshort kind... and a few... thongs."

Emmett was on the ground rolling in laughter. Alice looked at me with critical eyes saying that she didn't take me to be the thong type. Jasper looked like he was ready to join my embarrassment club. Rosalie just sat there shaking her head with a smile on her face.

I got up. "Where are you going?" Edward asked suddenly.

"To get my dad's gun. I'm actually going to be the first person who died from embarrassment."

Everyone stared at me in shock. Even Emmett had stopped rolling on the ground to look at me.

"Kidding," I smiled through my mortification. "But," I looked Edward straight in the eye, "you're going to pay for it. I can't believe you went snooping." I shook my head in disappointment.

"I can!" Emmett said with a laugh.

Edward abruptly turned to Jasper. "Truth or dare?" Jasper looked at him shocked before he hesitantly chose dare. "I dare you to take away Bella and my own embarrassment and put them both on Emmett."

Jasper seemed happy with this dare. I suddenly felt happy and peaceful. I looked over at Emmett who had a mortified look on his face. Ha! That will teach him to make fun of a girl. Now, I only had to figure out how to get Edward back...

**A/N: Do you guys have any ideas on how Bella should get Edward back. I have a few but I would love to know what you guys are thinking. I also would like to apologies to everyone who is disappointed that this story is different than the first one. I wanted to make a lot more dares/truths in each chapter than just one. ~JerinAnn**


	4. Chapter 4 Stay Silent You Little Pixie

**This All Started With Truth or Dare:**

**Chapter 4: "Stay Silent You Little Pixie"**

**Bella's POV:**

"Alice," Jasper said. "Truth or dare?"

I saw Alice gulp. I could see her mind wheeling. She probably didn't want another dare like the one she had before, but she didn't want to take the easy way out by picking truth. I knew my soon-to-be sister well. "Uh . . . dare?" she said it like a question.

"I dare you to not talk for a whole day," Jasper said with the biggest smile in the world, courtesy of the look on his wife's face. I must admit that the chances of Alice keeping her mouth shut for an hour -much less a day- was almost impossible.

"Fine," she huffed quietly. "When?"

"Tomorrow. And if you speak once, you have to restart again. You have to be silent for a full twenty-four hours."

Alice looked so sad, but shrugged as if to say it was no big deal. I saw the looks Emmett and Edward were giving each other, and I could tell that they would not make this easy on her.

I smiled slightly, and when Alice turned to look at me I shot her a sympathetic look. She nodded slightly like I did something right. I turned to my smiling boyfriend. "I swear that if you mess Alice up on this on purpose I will be locking you out of your room until I can sleep at home." He stopped smiling immediately.

Emmett started to laugh at both Alice and Edward now. Alice turned to Emmett. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh, I get it now. She wanted to see if she needed to punish me for not being sympathetic. If she's only going to choose people based on that, she's always going to be picking Emmett.

"Crap. Dare."

"I dare you to crash Bella's truck and buy her a new car."

"No!" I screamed. "We made a rule about not destroying each others cars!"

Emmett smiled at me, finally happy that I was reacting to a dare. "Actually," he said mimicking my voice, "we were referring to Cullen cars. . . ."

I turned to my love hoping that he would help me, but he was purposely looking the other way. "Edward, if you love me, please help me and my baby." When he didn't respond I tried another approach. "This is murder! Please!" I still didn't even get him to look at me. I nearly growled. "I swear if my truck gets killed, your Volvo is going down right with it."

That got his attention. He turned to look at me with terrified eyes. "Alice," Edward said quickly. "Please take the first part of the dare away."

Alice looked at me, and I guess she could see the murder in my eyes. She must really love her brother if she would spare his car from my wrath. She nodded. "Emmett, for the sake of our brother's sanity, you can only buy her a new car."

"Thank God!" I mumbled whereas Emmett grumbled. I was just thankful that my baby would live to see another day. I looked up at the clock and jumped up. I would have to leave now to make Charlie's dinner.

I froze for a second and looked at the Cullens. "What am I going to do with a new car?"

"Drive it," Emmett said like it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant where do I put it because I'm not going to stop driving my truck."

"At our place," Alice said like she had it all figured out which she probably did. "We have more than enough room in our garage."

I nodded and pulled Edward out of the house so I could go home.

* * *

><p>The next day was a silent ride to school with Alice sitting with her arms crossed in the back seat. It was a first, but it was enjoyable. Edward and I were able to hold hands and pretend that we were alone.<p>

When lunch came around, Alice was still as silent as the dead. A few people kept asking why she was so quiet, and after a few minutes I decided to take pity on her and say that she didn't feel well. She threw me a grateful smile before she looked back down.

The rest of the day was uneventful. All three of us went back to the house, but we weren't going to play truth or dare since Alice was unable to talk.

I went straight up to Edward's room where he now had a bed. Charlie wasn't happy that I was going to be sleeping here for two months, but he relaxed a tiny bit when I told him it was a dare. I would go to my house everyday while Charlie was at work to make him dinner. It was the least I could do.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. Edward followed me and pulled me into his arms. We both were silent, just enjoying each others company. We wanted to enjoy the silence while it lasted. The peace and quiet didn't last long though.

"Emmett! What did you do?!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Ha!" Emmett exclaimed. "Now you have to be quiet for another day, pixie!"

I heard something crash and Esme yelling at them about being careful with the furniture. Well, the silence was nice while it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5 Compromises

**A/N: A few people asked me to make specific Cullens do certain dares. I changed a few of the ideas around to fit the characters and the story better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So here are the people that came up with the dares for me to write.**

**First Dare: MinnieMatthews**

**Second Dare: JerinAnn ;)**

**Third Dare: MinnieMatthews**

* * *

><p><strong>This All Started With Truth or Dare:<strong>

**Chapter 5: "Compromises and Collection Destroyers"**

**Bella's POV:**

It had been a week since we played Truth or Dare. Emmett kept screwing with Alice to make her talk. It took Emmett a whole week to understand that the longer it took for Alice to complete her dare, the longer it would be until we could continue our game. He had to be the slowest person in the world.

Finally all of us were gathered in the living room for another game of truth or dare. I asked Esme and Carlisle if they wanted to play, but they shook their heads and said it was better that they be left in the dark on this subject.

"So," Emmett said with a huge smile. "It's my turn." He turned towards Edward. "Truth or dare, Eddieboy?"

Edward growled. "Dare."

Emmett laughed loudly. "I dare you to make out with Tanya the next time she visits."

Edward lost the little color he had, but he seemed to be radiating a read aura and I realized that it was me. I was seeing red._ I'm going to kill Emmett,_ I thought, _and then hunt him down again and kill him all over._ I felt like I was going to cry or die. I would make sure I wasn't here when Edward had to do his dare.

"No," Edward said in a hard voice. I looked at his face and saw pain, anger, disgust, and concern.

Emmett stared at his brother in shock. "What?"

"No," he repeated. "I'll go streak down Seattle if I have to."

"Why?"

"I won't hurt Bella like that, and it's disgusting." He wrinkled his nose.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He would rather streak down Seattle than kiss another woman. How did I get so lucky as to find a man as good as him?

Edward chuckled as I pulled away and pulled me into a hug with his chin resting on my head. "Definitely worth it."

I looked at his face and turned towards Emmett. "I'll cut you a deal."

He gave me a curious look. "What?"

"You take away the dare and Edward doesn't go to Seattle-"

"No!"

"And," I continued as though he didn't interrupt me, "Rosalie fixes your car without you completing five nice things for me.

Emmett thought about it for a minute. "Deal."

Both Edward and I sighed in relief. Alice giggled at us. "Don't want anyone else to see Edward?" she asked with a wink.

I laughed with her. "For my eyes only."

That peaked Emmett's interest. "So you two did the deed?" He wiggled his eyebrows at us.

I blushed bright red. "No. . . ." I mumbled and looked at Edward to find him equally embarrassed.

"I'm just surprised to see you talk like that," Rosalie laughed.

I chuckled. "Well, since I'm going to marry him . . ." I trailed off.

Edward quickly turned towards Jasper, eager to get off this subject. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Edward smiled. "I dare you to volunteer as a teenage therapist for a month at the high school."

If I thought Edward lost his color fast, it was nothing compared to Jasper. He looked so horror struck that it was hysterical. I tried to contain my laughter for his benefit, but no one else did. I actually felt bad for Jasper. Maybe the Cullens should learn to start picking truth.

Jasper caught my eye and mouthed a thank you to which I nodded my head at him. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" he asked in a dead voice.

"Dare," she said in a tone that made me want to laugh. She sounded like she was going to freak out but was trying to be brave.

"I dare you to destroy all of Edward's CDs except the signed ones and wait a month before buying all the CDs back. You also have to make sure to keep the ones you don't destroy away from Edward so he can't listen to them." Jasper had a smile on his face while he said this and his tone got happier as Edward's turned to horror.

I heard a whimper come from my belove. I put my hands to my head. He was going to go insane before this game was over. First his Vanquish and now his CD collection. I wondered what he ever did to his siblings to make them hate him so.

I could see Rosalie's terror as she looked at her brother whose head was in his hands. She sighed as she got up. "Okay."

An idea came to me. "I'll go with you," I said quietly. Everyone looked at me confused except Alice. "Who's going to have to keep the CDs away from here -the ones that aren't broken after this dare?"

They all nodded except for Alice who winked at me. "I'll go get a shoe box for you to put them in."

Rosalie and I walked slowly up the stairs. When we reached Edward's room, all the signed CDs and his favorites were in about six shoe boxes. Alice handed Rosalie a paper and she laughed lightly. Rose handed the paper to me to read. I smiled as I read it.

_Bella wants to keep her favorites as well as his. She thinks Edward suffered more than enough with the dares plus she has specific memories tied with some of them. Unfortunately, you have to break most of his collection, but when they go to Bella's house tonight she's going to tell Edward about his CDs. Bella wants Edward to mourn his collection only to realize that she saved as much as she could. Edward will "reward" her greatly._

I laughed lightly as I wondered what he would exactly do. My laugh was short lived as the sound of a CD snapping under a too strong of a hold filled the room. I could just imagine how much this must hurt my musical prodigy. All the years he spent collecting these CDs only to have them destroyed.

After about fifteen minutes of continuous snapping, we headed downstairs with one trash bag full of the snapped CDs and another of the broken cases. I had one of the six shoe boxes under my arm. Alice made sure she gave me the one with only the signed CDs incase Jasper decided to check.

I sat the box on his lap while I curled into his side. "At least not all of them died."

He nodded slowly and opened the lid. He froze. "I had more CD's signed than this!"

Rosalie smiled tentatively. "Oops?"

I thought Edward was going to strangle his sister so I stood up and tried to pull him up by his hand. "We should start heading towards my house. Game's done for today. We'll continue tomorrow."

They nodded and Alice smiled at me. "Oh, before you go, I got you a few outfits!"

"Alice," I whined.

"You don't have to try them on right now, but your closet's getting dangerously low on good clothes," Alice insisted.

I sighed. "Is there any point in arguing?"

"Nope," she sang as she ran up the stairs and was back in a second with bags of clothes and a bag of shoe boxes . . . five shoe boxes. I suppressed a smile. That's Alice for you, the smuggling genius.


	6. Chapter 6 No More Games 4 the Gamer

**A/N: I would first like to thank everyone who is reading this for choosing my story to read. I would also like to say that if you have a specific dare (or truth) you want one of the Cullens to do, please ask me in a PM or a review. If you suggest one, please follow the guidelines in the first chapter, but the third one can be changed. I'm running a little low on dares, so I would be greatful for any ideas, and I will give credit for the dare or truth you suggested. Thanks for reading this authors note, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~JerinAnn**

* * *

><p><strong>This All Started With Truth or Dare<strong>

**Chapter 6: "No More Games 4 the Gamer"**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward took me home quickly to put the clothes Alice gave me away and to hid his CD's from him. Edward didn't talk to me the whole ride. He looked so depressed that it was a surprise that he didn't cry. When we reached the house, Edward helped me bring my bags into my house. He laid them on my bed and was about to leave the room when I called to him.

"Edward, can you look at some of the things Alice gave me with me?" I asked quietly. Edward gave me a weird look. "I don't want to face the horror along," I said as my excuse. Edward reluctantly agreed so I took all the clothes out first, and then got to the "shoes."

"Edward," I said to call his attention back to me as he looked like he was lost in thought… or being tortured. "Look at this."

He was about to argue when he noticed the mischievous sparkle that must have been in my eyes. He came over and looked at the shoebox that I brought out. I took the lid off to reveal it full of his CD's. I proceeded to do the same with the other boxes.

"I tried to save as many as I could," I told him.

Edward only continued to stare at me with a huge smile plastered on his face when he suddenly pinned me against the wall and kissed me for a few minutes before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Thank you love," he said softly.

I laughed lightly. "I should help you out with dares more often if you're going to have this reaction."

He laughed with me. "Let's go get your father's dinner ready so we can head back to my house. I'm curious to see who Rose will pick since I'm positive she will leave you and me alone based on the last dare."

I nodded in agreement. "And let's not forget about Jasper's lovely dare for the next month."

Edward grinned impishly. "We should brainstorm more dares for my brothers to do."

I nodded, and Edward lead me down to the kitchen to work on Charlie's dinner. I made him spaghetti and left him instructions about how to warm it up. You can never be too careful with Charlie.

Edward drove me back to his house after I ate my share in a better mood. I kept warning him to look gloomy, but he said he had a plan. I was positive that it would be something I wouldn't like.

When we arrived at the Cullen house and sat down with everyone, Alice smiled a grin that made me blush. That caught Emmett's attention.

"So, what did you two do at Bella's house?" Emmett asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Oh ho ho," Emmett laughed. "So you did do something."

I felt my face burn red with embarrassment. Rosalie decided to save the rest of my dignity from Emmett. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Rosalie smiled wickedly. "I dare you to break every single game you have: pc, x-box, ps."

Emmett stared at her in horror. "What?"

Rosalie's smile grew. "You heard me. Bella and Edward can help you break them, but you're to break the majority of them."

Emmett looked like he was about to cry, so Jasper intervened. "That's not fair, Rosalie."

Rose glared at him. "Then you shouldn't have dared me to break Edward's CD's."

Emmett gasped. He pointed a finger at Jasper and spoke darkly. "You. It's all because of you."

Jasper's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes it is," Rosalie sang, her grin as big as it would ever be.

Emmett growled and was about to spring at Jasper when Alice and Rosalie grabbed Emmett by his arms and pulled him up the stairs. Edward and I quickly followed as Jasper threw icy glares at us. I smiled. This would either be extremely good for us or extremely bad.

We entered Emmett and Rosalie's room to find Emmett standing there like a little kid with his arms crossed.

"I won't do it," Emmett said as he turned his back to Alice and Rosalie.

"You have to, baby," Rosalie said with Call of Duty in her hands. "You have no choice."

Emmett remained silent so I walked forward to Rosalie, took the disk, and snapped it. Emmett stared at me in shock and then growled at me when he came to his senses.

Edward apparently didn't like that as he was in front of me in the next second. He kept his eyes on Emmett as he threw a game at him. "Do your dare and don't take it out on Bella since she had nothing to do with this."

Emmett continued to complain as he proceeded to destroy all his games. He had as many games as Edward had CDs. I quickly hid a game behind my back to give to Emmett later. Emmett looked like a lost puppy when he destroyed the last game.

Rosalie patted Emmett on the back. "Let's go back downstairs, baby."

Rosalie and Alice walked out of the room without another word. Edward was about to follow until he realized I wasn't following. "Bella?"

I didn't answer, instead I walked over to Emmett and gave him the game, Dead Island. He looked at me confused. "Don't tell anyone."

Emmett smiled at me and hid the game in his desk. "Thanks, Bells."

I smiled back at him, grabbed a shocked Edward, and pulled him downstairs. I hoped saving one of Emmett's games would be enough to spare me from his rath.


	7. Chapter 7 Insults

**A/N: I would like to apologize straight off the bat for not making this chapter funny. I wanted to use one of the dares that zanyannie gave me -thanks again for the dare- and I wanted to progress the story a little further. I plan on making this at least twelve more chapters of dares and then I might start a few chapters after that of the wedding and Bella being changed. I don't want Renesmee in this story so… Anyway, thanks for reading and I will continue to write this story as much as I can. Just a heads up, I don't have any plans on a sequel after this story. Please enjoy this chapter, and I plan on going back to funny dares in the next couple.**

**I'm planning on working on "Prank Wars" as well as this story, so if you like humor, you can check out that story if you want. ~JerinAnn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the game "Truth or Dare." Zanyannie asked me to do this dare, therefore it belongs to her.**

* * *

><p><strong>This All Started With Truth or Dare<strong>

**Chapter 7: "Insults"**

**Bella's POV:**

We all sat in a circle again, waiting for Emmett to choose someone. I kept saying a silent prayer that Emmett wouldn't pick me or even that the dare wouldn't involve me.

Emmett turned toward Edward. "Truth or dare, Eddie?"

Edward glared at his brother before he answered. "Dare."

I felt myself blanch as Emmett turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. So much for being kept out of the dare.

"I dare you to consummate Bella and your marriage before you change her, and you also have to change her into a vampire," Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me causing me to blush.

I heard Edward growl at him. "No," he said in a hard voice.

Well, that's a killer to someone's confidence. It was like a slap to the face, but that would have hurt less. Your soon-to-be husband blatantly refused to do it with you right in front of your face. And I thought Lauren was mean…

"And would you like to tell us why you refuse to do this dare with your girlfriend?" Emmett asked, trying not to laugh.

"First, I would probably kill her with my strength," Edward said as if it were obvious. "Second, she's not going to be changed."

I stared at him along with the rest of his family. "So," I spoke slowly, "you want to marry me and accept me into your family, but you refuse to give me forever with you?"

His jaw tightened. "That's right."

I stood up quickly and faced him. "That's the biggest bull I have ever heard. I want to spend forever with you, but you refuse to give me the opportunity."

"I'm not going to damn you!" he yelled at me. He quickly got to his feet and stood over me in the next second.

"Well…" I didn't know how to respond so I let my mouth just take control. "Damn you!" Shock overtook his face. "I love you more than anything and would give you anything if you asked -even my life- but you refuse to give me the one thing I want. I don't care about money, looks, or fame - to hell with it all! All I want is to be with you and your family forever. Is that too much to ask for? Since you don't seem to want that, there's no reason for us to get married." I turned my back to Edward and looked at Rosalie with teary eyes. "Can you please take me home?"

Rosalie nodded without a word and lead me to the garage. Rose drove me home in car. She drove in silence though she did send me a few apologetic glances every now and then.

Rose first spoke when I got out of the car. "Bella, just listen for a second. Listen to my brother's side before you make a rash decision. I know he can be an idiot, but he has a good heart.

"Also, all the dares are on hold until everything gets sorted out. We'll continue the game after you guys get everything sorted out between you. Alice will probably bring your stuff over later tonight."

I nodded and entered my house without looking back. I was right in what I said. Was I a bit too harsh to Edward? Maybe. Did I have a right to what I said? Definatly. It's for the best that I said what I've been feeling for a while.

I quickly ran to my room, slammed my window closed, and locked it. I wanted to be left alone though I was already missing Edward. I crawled into bed with my clothes and shoes still on as I waited for the tears to overcome me.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV:<strong>

I stood there staring at Bella in shock. She never lashed out at anyone before, and she just informed me that she wasn't going to marry me now that I told her I would never change her. I watched her turn to Rosalie and ask her to drive her back home.

Rosalie quickly shot a glare at me._ You're an idiot, she thought. She clearly loves you and wants to be with you. Though I want her to stay human and life her life -and I don't think you're totally worth it- she wants to be with you so much as she wants to be changed. I know you want to be with her, so that means you have to change her, Edward. Deal with it and apologize for being a jerk._

Rosalie lead my Bella away from me, and it took all my restraint to keep from running to her and to beg her to stay. My tiger kitten, unaware of the dangers of my world.

When the sound of Rose's car faded in the distance, my siblings turned to me. "Well, I would say you earned the reward for the worst boyfriend in the world," Emmett said seriously. Emmett rarely took anything serious.

"And the biggest ass, too," Alice interjected as she glared knives at me. She was angry that I would insult Bella like that, but she was also upset that Bella chose to ask Rose to drive her home rather than Alice.

I glared right back at Alice. "Would you care to tell me how I insulted her?"

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're probably the most dense person I know. You clearly insulted her when you refused to ever have sex with her, but more importantly, you refused to spend forever with her."

"It's not like I don't want her by my side that way forever, but I won't damn her soul!"

"She doesn't care or believe that!" Alice yelled. "She doesn't care about her soul because she has already given it to you. She just wants to be by your side for the rest of eternity. What happens when she dies? Have you thought about that? Humans die. What will you do when she leaves you permanently?"

"I will follow her soon after," I snapped at her unthinkingly.

My siblings stared at me with their mouths hanging open, their eyes wide. They only tore their gaze from me when Rose came back. Rosalie seemed to process the atmosphere in the room almost as soon as she stepped in. "What's wrong?"

"Edward just told us he will off himself if Bella dies," Emmett said, staring straight at me accusingly.

Rosalie turned to me in surprise.

"That's it," Alice growled at me before Rose could speak. "If you won't change her, I will. I won't have my best friend and brother both die: no one will!"

"No," I snarled which caused Jasper to crouch in front of Alice protectively.

Alice ignored her mate. "You know Carlisle will change her in a human heartbeat if he knows your plan," Alice spoke like it's obvious, and I was a fool to not think of it. "Tell me, brother, if Bella was to die soon for some reason and there was enough time to save her by changing her, would you do it or would you let her die?"

I blanched at the thought of Bella dead. "I would change her, but only if there was no hope at all."

"You know she won't marry you until you agree to change her. She doesn't want to stay human to only be with you for a short time in comparison to what it could be -as man and wife,: Emmett said slowly.

I sighed. I wanted to be with Bella more than anything. It was selfish to give in, but I'm a selfish creature by nature. My existence depends on Bella. "I'll change her if she marries me," I said slowly, thoughtfully, "but I won't do the deed with her until we're married. We are sticking to that principle."  
>Emmett sighed. "Close enough."<p>

"And I'll change her before it. I won't risk her life."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled.

Alice cleared her throat. "You better get to her house and apologize. You'll have to do it the human way; she locked you out."

I sighed and pulled out my phone. This was going to be an interesting conversation.


	8. Chapter 8 Apologies

**A/N: I would like to quickly say that I didn't put a dare in this chapter because I'm trying to get the fight between Bella and Edward settled to start the game. The next chapter brings the dares back into it. I also want to thank everyone for the dares they gave me. I know have enough dares to do at least eight more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~JerinAnn**

**This All Started With Truth or Dare **

**Chapter 8: Apologies **

**Bella's POV:**

Charlie didn't know what was wrong when he arrived home after work except for the fact that I had a huge fight with Edward. Charlie half-jokingly asked me if I wanted Edward arrested. I was upset with him, but I didn't want to see him in a cell for the rest of my father's life. Besides, it would send a bad message to the rest of the town.

Charlie decided to order pizza instead of waiting for me to cook. He told me I could stay in my room for the rest of the night if I wanted to, but he decided to put a slice of pepperoni pizza on the nightstand in case I got hungry along with a glass of water. Nothing scared my father more than tears.

I guess I dozed off while staring at the wall, because I was suddenly being shaken by my father. "Wake up, Bells," Charlie muttered. "Someone's on the phone."

"Who?" I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Charlie stayed silent. I groaned slightly as I got out of bed. I saw the phone lying on the counter, and I hesitantly grabbed the phone. I didn't understand the subdued anger in Charlie's voice and eyes. "Hello?"

"Bella!" I heard someone -Edward- exclaim. "Please don't hang up the phone: I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I grumbled, feeling my old anger and annoyance flare up again.

"I need to apologize," he said softly. "May I come over?" I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to see him again so soon. I did miss him, but I was afraid I would end up breaking my hand on his face. "Bella, please. I want to talk about this in person."

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead like a person with a headache would. "Sure, if you want."

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can." It was evident he was relieved that I didn't refuse it.

"Bye," I said curtly as I hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "I'm going outside." I said louder as I grabbed my jacket.

"Why?"

"To wait," I said hoping he would let it go.

"For?" he asked refusing to drop the subject.

"Edward," I sighed, and Charlie's face darkened with anger. I raised my hands defensively. "I know; he said he wanted to apologize."

Charlie grumbled, but stomped into the living room. I guess he didn't want to miss his baseball game. I sighed. Charlie and his sports… he was like a heroine addict. I smiled slightly as I remember Edward making the same comparison about him wanting to spend time by me.

I went outside and sat down on the porch steps as I waited for Edward to arrive. I didn't have to wait long as Edward was in front of my house in a matter of minutes due to his crazy driving.

I refused to get up to meet him; instead I settled back into the step. Edward got out of his beloved car slowly and walked towards me. He hesitated slightly when he reached me, unsure of what he would do. I decided to be slightly civil, so I scooted over slightly to make room for him.

"Bella," he said softly as he took the offered seat, "I'm sorry."

"I kinda guessed that much when you said you were coming over to apologize," I replied dryly.

"Well…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I wanted to talk about what happened."

"I'm listening."

I saw him smile slightly. "I just wanted to apologize for how you took my words. I didn't mean them the way you took it. I don't blame you for how you heard it, because I never clarified what I meant.

"I said what I said with your safety in mind. You know I'm was stronger that you are. I don't want to accidently hurt or kill you. You don't know how much that thought has hurt me. I can't lose you, but I can't change you. I won't destroy your soul. I know you don't believe that, but it's a risk I don't want to take. I love you too much.

"But I'm a selfish creature," Edward said looking down. "If it was death or this life for you… well, like I said, I can't lose you."

I stared at Edward, unable to comprehend what he was saying. He thought he was selfish, but he's the most selfless person I knew. So he truly was worried that he would ruin my soul if he made me immortal?

I looked deep into his eyes and sighed. "I'll die eventually. You do realize that?"

He groaned slightly. "I know… I promise to change you if you marry me." He smiled slightly. "And I promised to fulfill the other part of Emmett's dare-" His eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion "-after your change."

I sighed again and shook my head slightly in mock disappointment. Worry dominated any other emotion in his eyes. "I guess you're engaged again."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You almost gave me a heartattack, love," he joked as he shoved me playfully. "Are you ready to continue our game of truth or dare? It's my turn again."

I smiled slightly, a plan forming in my head. "Sure if you promise not to pick me for at least two of your turns, but I can still choose you."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I guess I accept," he said with a huge smile plastered to his perfect face.

"Just let me tell Charlie that I'm going back to your house."

Charlie wasn't happy with letting me go back after the fight, but he finally gave in grudgingly. Edward drove me back to his house asking me who he should pick for the next dare. We had a huge debate on it, but we finally settled on Jasper since we couldn't choose Emmett yet.

When we walked into his living room, every one of his siblings opened their mouths to speak, but I shook my head not wanting to bring up my ridiculous fight with Edward.

I sat on Edward's lap on the ground as everyone took their spots to resume our game. Edward turned to Jasper. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jasper said nonchalantly.

The smile growing on Edward's face was so devilish that I shuttered. What did Edward have in store for his brother?


End file.
